cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RenegadeOfficer
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Azu-nyan (Talk) 09:00, October 18, 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ nation links on wiki pages Hi RenegadeOfficer, I noticed on your wiki page Furnacia that you were linking nations with the url linked like the following example: qwerty nation but there's a better way to do it, like this an example of my nation in the new format would be and it would display just like this on wiki pages. I hope this helps! }} }} December 25,2011 (ET) RE: Query re: flag Hey there RenegadeOfficer, yep here's a link to the battered NPO flag. -> File:BatteredNPOflag.png also, that's what it looks like too. I hope this helps, }} }} December 27,2011 (ET) RE: User Infobox Hey again RenegadeOfficer, I'm just taking a quick look since i've gotta be heading to work but it could be that you left out the variable in the |formationtime = dd/mm/yyyy parameter of the Nation Infobox template. Try that out and if it doesn't display what you're looking for then hit me back up and i'll look a bit more. take care! }} }} December 31,2011 (ET) Testing something templates that might help your Furnacia page Hey there again, I noticed your box for your Foreign Ministry, there's a template, ex. and Locke's can be seen here, already pre-made for things like that if you want to use it. Also, Since your Nuclear Missile usage for the Fark-NPO War might get increasingly huge as the war drags on you might consider making it collapsible like I did to my template, . For Alliance History I saw you manually put the days in there, there's also templates for that :P For your ones that have a join/leave date use this one . For your FAN seniority use this template , it will automatically update your tenure so you never will have to again. Also, the template puts out the numbers so you will have to type "Days" after it. I hope these are helpful, take care! }} }} January 8,2012 (ET) First one to be tried: Collapsable template. Had a crack under the horizontal line here: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Furnacia#Second_Unjust_War Several issues. 1. Doesn't collapse - scratch that, it doesn't in preview, but does on the page. Other two points stand though 2. Unwanted bolding of date column 3. Inability to left align Alliance and Result columns Any ideas? RenegadeOfficer (talk • ) 22:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hey RenegadeOfficer, I fixed the problems, # yep, collapse is broken in preview sadly :( # fixed the unwanted bolding, the "!" is for the column titles, the "data columns" as i call them you use a "|" for. # you had the very top set doing one thing i.e. {| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" width="100%" style="text-align:center;" :and below it you were telling the cells to do another, i.e. ! align="left"| Valhalla :So if at the very top you tell it to style="text-align:left;" you don't need ALLLLL those align="left"| on each and every cell. # I also noticed you were using the old 'Destroyed', I went ahead and replaced it with the newer coding which is , you can also use for non bolded colors. :Hope all this helps }} }} January 8,2012 (ET) Thanks dude :) Hmmm, no way to *just* have the Alliance and Result colums left align, and leave the others center? (exact layout match to the originals) :No problem, anytime. If you want them separate like that you'll have to do what you were doing before with having the header say center and then individually aligning cells by hand. I'm also idling in #FAN if that makes things easier/quicker haha. }} }} January 8,2012 (ET) RE: hey buddy good alliance pages Heya there Mal, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:15,9/11/2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)